Sepenggal Perjalanan untuk Pertemuan
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Perjalanan dalam bus tak lagi membuatmu bosan. / Riou x Reader / for Hypmic Secret Santa 2019


_**Hypnosis Mic © **_**King Records**

**Riou x Reader**

**(untuk Hypmic Secret Santa 2019)**

_._

_._

* * *

Kau berbinar ketika mendapati sosok familiar yang tengah duduk di jajaran bangku dalam bus.

"Riou!"

Yang terpanggil melambaikan tangan, seolah menyambut kehadiranmu. Ia kemudian menggeser duduknya untuk memberimu ruang di sebelahnya.

"Kau kelihatannya sering sekali bepergian dengan bus. Atau itu hanya hobimu saja?" Kau membuka percakapan setelah menyamankan duduk di dekat jendela.

Busujima Mason Riou, nama pria berstatus mantan tentara yang akhir-akhir ini sering kau temui dalam bus itu tertawa kecil. Suaranya yang sangat rendah membuatmu langsung menyukainya kala pertama kali bertemu dengannya. "Mungkin keduanya."

Kau mengalihkan pandang pada pemandangan diluar jendela, tidak ingin terpergok karena terlalu lama memandang dan mengagumi perawakannya. Namun, mengamati bayangan Riou yang terpantul di jendela menjadi salah satu hal yang terdaftar dalam kegiatan favoritmu saat ini. Oh, kau berharap ia tidak akan menyadarinya. Bertemu dengan pria itu di dalam bus yang biasanya membawamu menuju universitas tempatmu menuntut ilmu bukan lagi hal yang jarang kalian lakukan. Hampir tiga kali dalam seminggu kau akan menemukannya duduk di bus seolah ia sengaja menanti kedatanganmu.

Kau tidak membenci semua itu, justru kau bersyukur karena dipertemukan dengannya. Perjalanan dalam bus tidak lagi membosankan. Terkadang kalian akan mendengarkan musik bersama, atau sekedar berbincang dengan topik sederhana seperti hobi atau jadwal kuliahmu. Ia juga tidak jarang memberimu bekal. Kau hanya menganggap itu hal yang lumrah mengingat hobinya sendiri adalah memasak.

"Kau tidak memasukkan telur kodok lagi dalam makananmu, kan?" Kau bertanya curiga saat ia menyerahkan kotak berwarna biru berisi makanan.

"Tidak, kau bisa mengeceknya."

Kau turuti perkataannya dan membuka kotak makan tersebut. Terlihat lebih normal daripada beberapa hari sebelumnya memang. Bahkan mungkin terlihat lebih lezat.

"Hari ini kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Riou sambil membenarkan jaket boomber hitamnya.

"Mungkin sore. Ada kelas tambahan hari ini dan aku tidak menyukai mata kuliahnya. Rasanya aku ingin bolos saja."

Riou hanya menanggapi dengan senyum. "Mentang-mentang sudah pintar."

Setiap kali pria berusia 28 tahun itu tersenyum, tertawa, atau menampakkan ekspresi lembut, kau selalu berharap ia tidak akan memergoki dirimu yang sengaja melengos. Kau merutuki kebiasaanmu yang sangat mudah dibaca ketika salah tingkah. Bahkan saat pertama kali mengadakan interaksi dengannya.

Semua bermula beberapa minggu lalu ketika kau tidak sengaja menabraknya karena kau berjalan sempoyongan lantaran kurang tidur. Tugas kampus dan beberapa kegiatan sangat menyita waktumu hingga kau rela begadang semalaman. Dia menawarkan untuk menemanimu karena ia berkata tujuan kalian sama. Namun, sampai saat ini, hal itu masih mengganjalmu karena yakin saat itu awalnya Riou terlihat berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Hei, Riou, sebenarnya kemana tujuanmu selama ini?"

Riou yang tadinya menatap lurus ke depan menoleh ke arahmu. "Ke tempat temanku. Dia seorang yakuza."

"Aohitsugi Samatoki maksudmu?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Kau mendengus kecil. "Tidak ada orang Yokohama yang tidak mengenal member Mad Trigger Crew."

"Begitu."

Riou yang tiba-tiba menunduk membuatmu terheran. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berharap kau mengenalku secara langsung dariku. Bukan karena timku."

Satu kalimat dan kau mematung sejenak. _Apa artinya itu? _Kau menyadari ada maksud yang ingin disampaikannya dibalik kalimat itu, namun kau masih belum dapat meraba seluruhnya. Belum selesai kau berpikir, suaranya memotong.

"Sudah sampai. Kita harus turun."

Kau mengekor pada si pria setinggi 191 cm itu. Meninggalkan pikiranmu yang belum sempat tercerna dengan baik.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Hal kedua yang meninggalkan rasa penasaran padamu adalah bagaimana Riou seolah-olah berputar di sekelilingmu.

"Riou?"

Lambaian tangan sebagai isyarat membalas sapaanmu tampaknya sudah terukir dengan jelas di alam bawah sadarmu. Sebelah tangan Riou yang lain dijejalkan dalam saku celana bermotif tentara warna oranyenya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Menunggumu."

"Menungguku?" Sungguh, wajah datarnya membuatmu sangat sulit meraba apa yang ada dalam benak pria bersurai oranye itu.

"Kau bilang akan pulang sore. Dan kebetulan aku sedang akan pulang. Jadi, kupikir kenapa tidak sekalian menunggumu?"

Kau tidak menolak ketika ia mulai berjalan di sampingmu, menuju halte tempat biasanya kau menunggu bus. Disaat kalian berjalan berdampingan seperti ini, kau dapat merasakan sedikit rasa minder menggelayutimu akibat perbedaan tinggi kalian. Namun, kau sama sekali tidak terganggu karena berdiri di samping Riou selalu bisa membuatmu merasa aman.

"Riou, kau masih tinggal di hutan?" Kau selalu teringat tarzan tiap kali memikirkannya. Namun, sisi lain dirimu denial akan hal itu dan menganggap itu hal yang wajar jika Riou memang meyakini bahwa unit militernya bisa dipulihkan suatu hari nanti. Ia pernah bercerita soal itu.

"Ya. Tapi aku berencana menghentikan itu sejak Jyuto menyarankanku untuk menyewa rumah. Dia bilang akan sangat merepotkan jika mereka, Jyuto dan Samatoki, harus ke hutan tiap kali ada perlu denganku."

Pembicaraan kalian terpotong sejenak ketika bus yang kalian tunggu akhirnya datang. Saat itu bus terlihat sedikit ramai, membuat kalian turut berdiri dengan beberapa penumpang yang lain. Ketika bus mulai berjalan, kau belum sempat meraih pegangan. Nyaris dirimu terjatuh jika saja Riou tidak sigap menangkap punggungmu dengan tubuhnya saat itu. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak berpegangan melingkar di pundakmu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya, terima kasih."

Namun, satu konfirmasi jawaban tersebut tidak membuat tangan Riou yang masih bertengger di pundakmu untuk pergi. Kau bukannya tidak suka–tidak, itu nyaman dan menenangkan sekali–dengan perlakuan Riou, namun di sisi lain, kau takut jika Riou bisa saja merasakan degup jantungmu yang kelewat keras seolah mampu menimbulkan dentuman di sekujur tubuhmu. Tapi, jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau sudah baik-baik saja, ada perasaan tidak rela jika nantinya Riou akan melepas dekapannya. Seketika dirimu tenggelam dalam kebimbangan.

Lampu merah tampak menghadang di depan dan supir bus menginjak remnya. Hukum gerak yang ditimbulkan membuatmu sedikit berjengit ke depan dan kau merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh puncak kepalamu.

Seratus persen kau sadar bahwa yang barusan mendarat di kepalamu adalah bibir Riou. Kau yakin hatimu tengah menjerit saat ini. Kemudian kau lekas memejamkan mata, mensugesti dirimu sendiri bahwa semua itu bukan kesengajaan, murni karena gerak alam.

_Riou tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia pria baik. Dan kita belum lama bertemu._

Ketika bus kembali melaju dan kau sedikit terdorong ke belakang, kau tidak lagi merasakan wajah Riou di puncak kepalamu. Hanya dada bidangnya yang siaga menopang tubuhmu. Namun, ketika kau hampir menghela nafas lega, yakin kejadian tadi adalah ketidaksengajaan, saat itu bibir Riou kembali mendarat di puncak kepalamu.

"Ri-" Bibirmu spontan terbuka tanpa sempat kau mengendalikannya.

Riou masih diam. Kau tidak menyadari bahwa Riou tengah menikmati momen itu. Manik birunya dipejamkan, aroma rambutmu dihirupnya, direkam dalam benak. Begitu juga dengan postur tubuhmu yang terasa sangat pas dalam dekapannya. Riou menyukai semua itu.

Riou sendiri bahkan tak mengerti kenapa bisa secandu ini dengan gadis yang belum lama ditemuinya.

"Riou, ada bangku kosong."

Ucapanmu yang lirih namun tertangkap gendang telinga Riou spontan mengembalikan Riou kembali ke alam sadar sepenuhnya. Ia tengokkan kepalanya pada arah yang kau tunjuk. Dua bangku kosong, tidak bersebelahan namun depan belakang.

Dan Riou akhirnya menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundakmu. "Duduklah."

Kau mengambil satu tempat duduk kosong di sebelah perempuan yang mungkin seumuran denganmu. Namun, kau terheran melihat Riou masih berdiri. Ia justru memberikan bangku kosong itu kepada seorang bapak-bapak di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak duduk?"

Riou memandangmu beberapa detik. "Aku tidak mau jika tidak di sebelahmu."

Satu kalimat darinya kembali membuatmu bungkam. Dalam hati kau merutuki Riou yang telah menggonjang-ganjingkan perasaanmu hari itu.

_Apa maksud semua itu?!_

* * *

# # #

* * *

Suatu ketika, kau tengah berjalan hendak menuju perpustakaan kota kala tak sengaja sebuah benda tebal berkulit terinjak oleh kakimu. Kau tundukkan kepala dan memungut benda tersebut. Sebuah dompet.

Tak jauh dari tempatmu berdiri, kau melihat punggung seorang pria yang terus berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jika dugaanmu benar, pria itu mungkin tengah mencari barangnya yang jatuh, yang berarti dompet yang tengah kau pegang adalah miliknya. Maka, kau hampiri dan kau tepuk bahu pria berseragam polisi itu.

Tunggu. Berseragam polisi?

"Maaf, apa ini milikmu?"

Pria itu spontan berbalik. Dan, benar saja. Dia adalah sosok yang kau duga. Seragam polisi itu, kacamata itu, dan sarung tangan merah itu. Kau langsung mengenalinya sebagai seorang Iruma Jyuto.

"Oh, benar. Terima kasih! Syukurlah kau yang menemukan dan mengembalikannya."

Sebuah kelegaan tampak begitu jelas menghiasi rautnya. Kemudian, Jyuto memperhatikanmu sejenak dari atas hingga bawah. Rokok yang terjepit di antara dua jari tangan kirinya dihisap sekali. Ia hembuskan asap rokok itu ke arah samping sebelum bertanya kepadamu.

"Apa kau masih seorang pelajar? Kuliah? Atau sudah bekerja?"

"Aku masih berkuliah."

Seulas senyum kemudian terbit di wajah Jyuto. "Apa kau punya waktu luang, nona? Kebetulan sekarang sedang jam makan siang. Mungkin kau berkenan aku traktir sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menemukan dompetku."

_Sopan sekali_, pikirmu saat itu. Kau hendak membuka mulut memberi jawaban ketika Jyuto kembali menambahkan.

"Ah, tapi ada dua temanku juga. Jika kau tak keberatan."

Kelopak matamu sedikit melebar. Apa yang dimaksudnya adalah Aohitsugi Samatoki dan... Riou?

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau mengajakku di tengah waktumu bersama kedua temanmu itu?"

Senyum Jyuto makin melebar. "Sangat tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, aku anggap kau punya waktu luang dan menerima tawaranku. Mari, ikuti aku."

Maka, kau ekori sang polisi Yokohama itu hingga masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran keluarga. Tampak meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan tengah diduduki oleh dua orang yang tak asing bagimu. Satu bersurai putih dengan balutan kemeja putih juga, dan satunya bersurai oranye dengan seragam militernya.

"Jyuto lama sekali, sih! Aku sudah lapar, nih." Sekotak rokok Samatoki lemparkan ke atas meja.

"Berisik, kau ini bukannya membantu malah menggerutu," Jyuto tampak menahan kepalan tangannya, mungkin menahan nafsu untuk tidak menjitak kepala albino itu.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali?" Senyuman yang sempat terbit di bibir Samatoki meluntur ketika melihatmu. "Siapa dia?"

Riou yang juga baru menyadari kehadiranmu reflek berdiri. Membuat sedikit gebrakan pada meja kayu di depannya. Menyadari adanya sedikit keributan yang ditimbulkannya, ia spontan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Kau mengenalnya, Riou?"

"Ya, aku sering bertemu dengannya di dalam bus." Kau menyahut pertanyaan Jyuto dengan senyuman. Tak menyadari adanya raut terkejut dari Jyuto maupun Samatoki.

"Kebetulan dialah yang sudah menemukan dompetku dan mengembalikannya padaku. Jadi, keberatan jika dia bergabung? Aku yang menawarinya sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Jyuto mengabaikan tanda tanya di kepalanya dan bertanya pada kedua rekannya.

Riou menggeleng cepat. Sementara Samatoki hanya melontar kata 'terserah' yang kemudian diikuti keluhannya bahwa ia sudah lapar.

Perpustakaan kota sebagai destinasi awalmu seketika terlupakan. Namun, kau tak menyesali keputusanmu untuk bergabung dengan mereka bertiga. Kau pikir mereka adalah kumpulan orang-orang menakutkan mengingat pekerjaan mereka masing-masing adalah yakuza, polisi, dan mantan tentara. Siapa sangka bahwa ternyata mereka orang yang menyenangkan jika sudah mengenal lebih dekat.

Riou tak dapat menahan bibirnya yang terus mendesak untuk berkontraksi membentuk senyum kecil selama kau hadir menemani mereka makan siang. Berkat itu pula, sedikit banyak Riou mencatat dalam kepalanya apa yang kau suka dan apa yang tidak kau suka. Ketika makanan telah tandas dan Jyuto bilang hendak ke kasir, Riou bertanya padamu yang berdiri menyusul Jyuto.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucap terima kasih lagi." Begitu jawabmu.

Samatoki mengajak Riou menunggu diluar selagi Jyuto membayar. Ketika dirimu dan Jyuto keluar dari restoran bersamaan, saat itu Riou menangkap adanya perubahan pada raut wajahmu.

"Riou? Kau ikut dengan kami atau mengantar nona itu?" Jyuto bertanya pada Riou sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya. Samatoki sudah mendahului masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku ambil pilihan kedua."

Jyuto mengangguk. Ia terlihat tersenyum penuh arti. Mungkin sudah menduga jawaban Riou. Seperginya Jyuto dan mobil polisinya bersama Samatoki, Riou kembali mengamatimu. Surai oranye menunduk bersamaan kepala si empunya yang menurunkan pandangannya kepadamu. Namun, Riou tak ada niat untuk bertanya lebih dulu. Ia ingin dirimu sendiri yang mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Mau jalan kaki atau naik bus?"

Pertanyaan Riou membuyarkan lamunanmu. Kau mendongak dan mendapati Riou tengah menanti jawabanmu. "Aku ingin jalan kaki saja. Selain itu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Kedua alis Riou terangkat, tak menduga akan mendapat jawaban dari rasa penasarannya secepat ini. "Soal apa?"

Kau mulai berjalan, diikuti Riou di sampingmu. Kau berpikir sejenak, menata kalimat di dalam kepalamu sebelum kau tanyakan padanya.

"Riou, kau... berbohong padaku?"

Kali ini Riou melebarkan manik biru langitnya. Namun, detik selanjutnya ia terlihat berhasil mengendalikan dirinya kembali. "Apa Jyuto mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Kau tidak terkejut dengan insting Riou yang tajam. "Dia bilang, rumah Samatoki tidak berada di dekat kampusku."

Riou tidak lekas menjawab. Pandangannya dialihkan ke depan, ke jalanan. Seolah tahu kau memang belum selesai bicara.

"Jika itu benar, berarti selama ini kau berbohong padaku bahwa kau menuju rumahnya?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu."

"Lalu, kemana tujuanmu selama ini pergi?"

Riou kembali diam. Dan detik selanjutnya ia menoleh padamu. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?"

"Aku hanya... ingin menemanimu."

Satu dentuman terasa begitu keras pada jantungmu seiring terbitnya sebuah harapan. Tidak, kau tak boleh berharap dulu sebelum mengklarifikasi semuanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Kau menabrakku. Meski aku sudah menghindar. Disitu aku berpikir, kau mungkin sedang tidak sehat."

Pikiranmu menerawang kembali ke masa lalu. Memang benar saat itu kau menabraknya. Menumbuk dada bidangnya dan membuat kacamatamu sedikit menusuk kedua matamu. Juga mendengar suaranya pertama kali dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, bukan dari layar televisi atau radio ketika ia mengikuti seleksi perwakilan divisi rap bersama timnya.

"Kemudian, aku menawarkan diri untuk menemanimu, hanya karena tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada dirimu. Ambruk di tengah jalan misalnya. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai memikirkanmu, lebih tepatnya mengkhawatirkanmu." Riou menjelaskan sambil mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya, menyamakannya dengan langkahmu yang tiba-tiba melambat. "Jadi, aku mencari hari lain di jam yang sama, berharap bertemu kembali denganmu. Tidak lupa aku bertanya soal jadwalmu. Makanan yang selalu kuberikan padamu, aku sengaja membuatkannya karena khawatir kau tidak makan dengan cukup."

Kau tertegun mendengar penjelasannya. Sudut hatimu secara langsung telah tersentuh, membuat genangan air naik menuju permukaan bola matamu. Pertanyaanmu kini telah terjawab. Kau tidak salah ketika mengira arah Riou yang kau tabrak awalnya berlawanan. Dia memang sengaja memutar tujuannya hanya untukmu.

"Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, menemanimu menjadi sesuatu yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Aku sengaja naik bus pada jam dirimu berangkat kuliah, tidak kulakukan setiap hari karena takut kau akan mencurigaiku. Apakah salah jika aku hanya ingin bersamamu lebih lama?"

Dan air mata itu makin merebak. Kau merutuki dirimu sendiri yang terlalu mudah terbawa suasana. Kau spontan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahmu yang mungkin sudah semerah tomat siap petik.

"Maafkan aku jika membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan segala yang telah kulakukan padamu. Aku akan berhenti jika kau memang tidak menyukainya."

"Tidak," sahutmu cepat. "Jangan berhenti. Tetap temani aku."

Sebuah dekapan spontan Riou berikan begitu menyadari adanya getaran yang mendampingi suara yang keluar dari mulutmu. Wajahmu ditenggelamkan pada tubuh berbalut seragam tentaranya. Tangannya yang kekar melingkarimu begitu erat, menyalurkan rasa syukur berbentuk kasih sayangnya padamu.

"Tidak ada yang kusesali dalam momen singkat bersamamu. Aku menyukai semuanya, sama seperti aku menyukaimu. Maaf jika aku sudah membohongimu. Tapi, perasaanku padamu bukan salah satunya."

Kau hanya mengangguk. Masih dalam usaha menghentikan air mata kebahagiaanmu karena anugrah yang dilimpahkan padamu dalam wujud seorang pria yang begitu menawan luar dan dalam.

"Jadi, apa aku masih dibolehkan menemanimu naik bus?"

Kau tertawa kecil, memisahkan diri dari tubuh Riou namun tak membuat Riou melepas dekapannya. "Tentu."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus temani aku memilih rumah atau apartemen. Yang dekat dengan rumahmu kalau bisa."

* * *

# # #

* * *

"_Tadi kau bilang kau sering bertemu dengan Riou di dalam bus?"_

"_Ya. Dia bilang tujuannya searah dengan kampusku."_

"_Aku tak menyangka Riou akan sering bepergian dengan bus. Tiap kali kami mengadakan pertemuan, dia selalu memilih berjalan kaki. Jika aku boleh tahu, kemana tujuannya?"_

"_Dia bilang ke rumah Samatoki-san."_

"_Aneh. Rumah Samatoki tidak berada di dekat universitas manapun. Dia seorang yakuza, lebih wajar jika kediamannya tidak berada di tengah-tengah kota."_

Jyuto menghembuskan asap rokoknya keluar jendela mobil kala mengingat percakapan singkatnya denganmu di dalam restoran. Jadi, kawannya yang satu itu tidak sepenuhnya _emotionless_, huh? Ternyata dia juga manusia yang punya rasa cinta.

"Kau ini daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Menjijikkan tahu. Hentikan."

Segaris urat timbul di pelipis Jyuto. "Berisik, Samatoki! Oi, buka jendelanya kalau kau merokok, bodoh!"

"Hei, Jyuto. Aku tidak paham soal percintaan, kau tangani sendiri jika nantinya Riou dilanda dilema soal pacar barunya, ya."

"Ha? Apa katamu? Kau melimpahkan semuanya padaku lagi?"

"Gadisnya manis juga. Selera Riou selain pada bahan masakannya rupanya tidak buruk."

* * *

End.


End file.
